


10 Seconds

by glasscannon



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, set after the first movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasscannon/pseuds/glasscannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is nice,” he interjected, eyes still on the screen.  “Why haven’t we done this before?”</p><p>“I believe, Mr. Stark, that you have always had prior engagements,” she replied, her smile reflected in her voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.

_“Ten, nine, eight…”_

“This is nice,” he interjected, eyes still on the screen.  “Why haven’t we done this before?”

“I believe, Mr. Stark, that you have always had prior engagements,” she replied, her smile reflected in her voice.

“Ah right.  Paris, New York, Vegas.  They all begin to blur together.”

_“Five, four, three…”_

“Hopefully Malibu will stand out, when you look back,” she replied, carefully avoiding looking at him.

_“Two, one!  Happy New Year!!”_

He turned to look at her, his gaze at once searing and comforting, as the ball dropped on New York City.  “I’m sure it will, Ms. Potts.”

Later, she couldn’t remember who leaned in first.  Perhaps they both did at once, and hesitated at the same moment before finally closing the distance between them, or perhaps he leaned in and she had followed suit before giving it conscious thought.  In any case, the kiss was simple, and sweet, and if perhaps not exactly a chaste kiss between friends, at least the chastest kiss Tony Stark had given anyone since high school.

“Happy New Year, Ms. Potts,” he said, leaning back as fireworks erupted over the Malibu coastline.

“Happy New Year, Mr. Stark,” she replied, her smile concealed by the edge of her champagne flute.


End file.
